


A Promise

by CaptainStaniel



Series: Temptations [5]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, BDSM Undertones, Consensual Underage Sex, Daddy Kink, Falling In Love, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Light Bondage, M/M, Overstimulation, Pet Names, Rough Sex, Shotacon, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:54:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27198100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainStaniel/pseuds/CaptainStaniel
Summary: That power the boy had over him, whether he chose to use it to his advantage or not, it was unmistakably there. Hisoka couldn’t deny the part of him that felt nothing but completion next to the young hunter.By the looks of it, they came out equally scathed.
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Hisoka
Series: Temptations [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844203
Comments: 22
Kudos: 192





	A Promise

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for all the kind words, you guys made me feel a lot better. The reviews really helped me find energy to write this all out. 
> 
> That being said I hope you enjoy the latest installment~

The roar of the crowd was deafening, every voice blending into a mindless cacophony of shattering disappointment and outrage. Countless spectators were booing and slandering the fight, demanding for a rematch, but it was over. Defeat settled unpleasantly in Gon’s stomach, a hollowness pitted in his gut. The remains of his fight lay scattered around him, concrete rubble smashed to chunks from his own fist. His fist which was bleeding steadily, drops of red decorating the concrete.

Hisoka stood victor, as they both knew he would be, smirking down at Gon even as his cheekbone was purpling from one of Gon’s many punches. The man was visibly shaking, riding high on adrenaline and lust. His aura was still oozing out hungrily, filling the space between them with the sharp scent of blood and bubblegum. He was ravenous, the crowd a dull buzzing in comparison to his raging thoughts. 

Thoughts which knew only one direction, tunnel vision of the boy in front of him. 

Gon was on one knee, panting and battered, his brown eyes still sparking with determination. Hisoka found that look to be one of his favorites, right next to Gon’s look of wild possession, the determination mingling with the crushing defeat, a little bit of shock at the outcome. He caused that expression to be so sweetly displayed on Gon’s face and his cock twitched with interest.

Hisoka groaned low in his throat, a bit disappointed really. The referee announced him victor just as the fight was getting good, Gon’s anger lashing out in his fists and kicks, all of his landing hits sending Hisoka into blinding ecstasy. They could have gone on longer, _harder_ , more blood could have been shed. Hisoka was not nearly finished giving it to Gon. 

Now was not the place to finish. He could only hold himself back for so long before he snapped, his bunny so ridiculously tempting Hisoka was shaking. 

Hisoka shrugged casually with one hand on his cocked hip. "That was rather short, wouldn't you say? I have a feeling you could go another round." Hisoka smirked with his double meaning, his golden eyes shifting sadistically.

From the look in his boy's eyes...he felt the same way. Hisoka was aching in his pants, his control barely accessible. He wanted to claim his prize right on that platform, his little bunny looking so appetizing he could hardly stand it. He could envision himself so clearly getting to his knees and spreading Gon out between the rubble and blood that he had to focus on the slight sting of pain he felt from Gon’s lashes to stop himself from acting his desire out. 

Gon stood, his shoulders squared. He met Hisoka’s hungry gaze head on, his chest rapidly rising and falling. There was a yearning question in that look, desire burning red hot that the magician knew intimately. "Hisoka…" 

As Hisoka turned to walk away, he gave the boy a smirk, his voice low and private and just for him, "be in my room in 15...or less. Don’t make me wait." 

Gon nodded, his cheeks flushing and a smile appearing. 

XxX

Gon rushed to Hisoka’s floor after saying goodbye to Killua. The white haired boy covering for him once again. He really needed to do something special for his best friend...but until then he was indulging himself selfishly. 

The energy from the fight was still coursing through him as he crossed the familiar hallway to the elevator, his senses heightened as if he was still on the hunt. It wasn't enough. Just as he was gaining footing against Hisoka the match was called...and like that it was over. Gon craved more. 

The second he was through the large double doors to Hisoka’s floor the man was there, bungee gum shooting out from his fingers and wrapping around Gon's body, restraining him in the doorway. 

Gon didn’t struggle, looking up at Hisoka as he was dragged down the hall and right to Hisoka’s feet. From this angle he could see the throbbing outline of Hisoka’s cock in his pants. Not that he could ignore it, that thing was ready to go since their fight began, distracting him several times throughout the match. He had no idea how Hisoka could fight with that monster getting in the way. 

Gon was panting in anticipation, eyes glued to the erection he wanted so badly to be freed for him. 

Hisoka looked down his sharp nose at him, his full lips pulled into a winning smirk. He looked as strong and as capable as he truly was, the look in his eyes bright with the knowledge that he could do whatever he wanted to the boy at his mercy and nothing and no one could stop him. "Bunny...you lost our match tonight. _Mmm_ , but it was such an _amazing_ show, darling. I could hardly contain myself."

Gon's stomach plunged into heat, staring up at the tall man completely helpless. He was trembling, emotions coursing through him as he fought to be closer. "I wasn't done with you yet." The boy watched Hisoka’s lips curve into a hungry grin, his core aching for whatever Hisoka was planning. He hoped it hurt.

"Then suck."

Hisoka unzipped his pants and pulled out his cock with a smooth, practiced motion, the tip red and dripping and just for Gon. His aura tightened around Gon, pulling him in closer. Gon was practically limp in his aura, Hisoka holding him up with his bungee gum alone. 

Gon licked the wet tip, hearing Hisoka instantly moan from the sensation. The sound of Hisoka’s voice, but especially his sounds of pleasure, knowing he was the reason for these sounds sent the boy into rapture. He continued teasing Hisoka with his tongue, his eyelids fluttering at the taste of Hisoka dripping onto his tongue. He loved how Hisoka’s scent made him weak all over, heady enough to make him whine in the back of his throat. 

Hisoka has been excited before but never like this. An unbelievable amount of tension had been built up and teased out of them throughout the fight, and now he was more than happy to let that tension between them be dealt with entirely. His hands were on the side of Gon’s face and pulling him in, shoving as much as he could down the boy's throat. His bunny could take his cock so well at this point that he had no reservations about using the boy's mouth roughly. He guided Gon’s head, fucking his throat to his cocks content. His satisfied moans rang down the hallway, loud and honest. But it wasn’t long before that wasn’t enough. "Oh, Gon, _bunny_ , I need to fuck you _now_."

Gon whined, his throat stuffed full and hot tears slipping out of his eyes, wetting his bulging cheeks. He felt just the same, desperate and molten inside. All he wanted, all his mind could string together was the single-minded desire to have Hisoka connected to him, as deep and far as he could get. He couldn't move but if he could he would be trying to get Hisoka inside of him. 

Hisoka pulled the boy off his cock with a wet pop, releasing the bungee gum. He lifted him up effortlessly in his arms and felt Gon wrap around him, digging into his body. The magician took the boy to bed, his motions rushed in his haste to be inside the boy. 

Gon bounced on the bed a few times and instantly felt clawed fingers tugging his shorts off. His hips lifted without thought attached, so used to being undressed by this point. He pulled his jacket off quickly, gasping when he was yanked to the end of the bed, his lower half hanging off the end as Hisoka’s girthy cock went straight for his ass, no thought of preparation to be had. 

The boy’s eyes were wide, but no pleas came out, only words of encouragement, soft sighs of pleasure anticipated. He felt the familiar weight nudge against his entrance and he relaxed as much as he could with all the adrenaline racing through him, his legs spreading to welcome the man who owned him completely. 

Hisoka sank in deep, and hard, hitting right at that perfect spot that made fireworks shoot off in his body. Gon clung to the man's broad shoulders, his body being manipulated by Hisoka’s brutal thrusts into his body. His head hung back, every sound he couldn’t hide coming out at full volume. 

It hurt, he felt like he was being torn open, but even so he was in need of it all. His nails dug into Hisoka’s, drawing blood and he heard the man growl, his cock twitching inside him. In return, Hisoka’s nails made fresh cuts into his hips, the pain stinging but easy to ignore. It didn’t match up to being elbowed in the face by the man, which had really hurt. 

Almost like he was reliving that moment, Gon lashed out and smacked Hisoka’s across the face, the impact ringing in his hand and taking the man by surprise. It felt good. Hisoka grunted in shock, stilling completely, except for his cock which pulsed violently with his heartbeat. 

Gon felt his stomach drop when Hisoka’s heavy gaze landed on him, his expression almost demonic. It scared and excited him in the same breath. Gon knew that look all too well, he knew he would not be coming out of this without some internal bruising. All at once the man was pulling his cock out and slamming back in, over and over, his grunts of pleasure loud and animalistic. 

" _Harder_ ," the man rasped, fucking Gon deep into the mattress. 

Gon obeyed, smacking Hisoka until his hand hurt and Hisoka’s cheeks were red, his makeup finally smeared almost off. He was so close he could feel it ready to erupt through him.

Hisoka took both of Gon’s hands and placed them against his neck, his larger hands adding pressure against his. "Just squeeze, like this."

Gon did as he was told, knowing how much he liked it when the man choked him. He wished he would have known Hisoka liked it too, he would have tried it sooner. Hisoka let him go, his right hand coming to wrap around Gon’s neck as well and together they choked each other, Hisoka pounding into the boy as they both got closer and closer to the edge.

Gon came first, his eyes rolling back and his entire body convulsing from the force of Hisoka’s thrusts, whimpering Hisoka’s name as warmth flooded his insides, Hisoka cumming hard with him, cock twitching as each thrust filled Gon with cum. He was shaking, his weight resting heavily on the boy, still rocking into his clenching hole. 

It was just what he needed after the short match, the level of brutality in his thrusts into Gon and the boy’s anger lashing out at him in the middle of it all the perfect resolution to their fight. He wasn’t nearly done with the boy, but it was a good start.

"Gon...fuck, _Gon_ ," Hisoka was aware enough to roll over, taking Gon with him. He was still so hard, his need for the boy a full on addiction. He wasn’t sure an addiction like this could ever be satisfied, the boy making him need more and more each passing day. The need which was connected to a sense of familiarity that made it so hard to let go. 

Gon panted on his chest, trembling from his aftershocks of pleasure. "Hi-Hisoka…" he lifted his head to look at the man, bruised and flushed but smiling. He was the most adorable thing Hisoka had ever seen, his chest aching at the sweet innocence that even he couldn’t taint. "Are you proud of me?"

Hisoka warmed, his arms wrapping around the boy and dragging him up, his cock leaving the boy's warm hole with a wet rush of cum dripping from him. He drew Gon into a messy kiss, his tongue sweeping across his lips before plunging into his mouth. Gon kissed him back, panting into his mouth and playing into his little game, his tongue happily moving with Hisoka’s. 

When he pulled back he kissed the boy's bruised cheek, his eyes half lidded from the heated kiss. "Of course I am. I'll never forget that look you had when you came for me." The man shuddered, eyes rolling back at the double meaning, replaying that moment in the arena all over again. " _Gon...you really are amazing_."

Gon smiled, his head resting on Hisoka’s shoulder, his praise, his pleasure, all of it welcomed. "We'll have to fight again some day...when I'm stronger." Gon nuzzled into Hisoka’s chest, whining softly. He felt how those words excited the man below him and felt warm satisfaction. But then as quickly as it came it left, a hollowness replacing his joy. 

This...this was it. 

Gon almost felt like puking, something awful tearing up in his stomach, shredding it to bits. He was leaving. He was leaving Hisoka. Those words were physically painful to think about. He and Killua agreed to leave in the morning. Less than 12 hours away…

He sat up on Hisoka’s hips, startling the man with his abruptness. He took Hisoka’s face in his small hands and leaned down, kissing him passionately on the lips. But his lips on Hisoka’s didn't feel as good anymore, instead it hurt. 

"Gon?" Hisoka murmured quietly against his mouth and he realized he was crying, fat tears rolling down his face and wetting Hisoka’s pale cheeks.

"I don't want to leave…" he was crying harder, sobs wracking his body, making him shudder all over. He felt like a child, which he knew he was just a child, but he felt for once like a child who knew his favorite toy was being taken away, and he felt like he was on the verge of losing something precious to him. 

Hisoka’s hand wiped his tears away, large and warm and comforting despite that same hand crushing his will down less than an hour ago in the arena. "I don't want you to go either…" 

Gon looked at Hisoka’s face, blinking away tears. He wanted to see if it was a joke, but Hisoka was entirely serious. "You don't?"

Hisoka shook his head and leaned up on his elbow, his face even closer to the boy’s. "No...I've enjoyed what we had here," the man admitted, looking down at the space where his skin met Gon’s. "I will miss this." 

That only made Gon feel worse. Before he could say anything, promise something he couldn't do, Hisoka continued, "but we both have goals, don't we, bunny? And that doesn't mean we will be away from each other forever." Hisoka smirked, eyeing the boy he's come to be incredibly fond of. "You're mine, after all. We will always find each other, no matter what." 

It was a promise. 

Gon nodded, feeling Hisoka’s words warm him. "You're mine, Hisoka. I'll...I'll be even stronger the next time you see me." He smiled, finding the bright side of the situation. "You won't be able to keep your hands off me."

Hisoka chuckled warmly, pulling the boy against his chest. "Mmm, it's already hard enough. Do you have any idea how badly I wanted to fuck you in front of that crowd?"

Gon wrapped his arms around Hisoka’s neck, turning his head so that their foreheads were pressed together. "Mhm...you were almost coming out of you pants, Soka." 

They both laughed, Hisoka’s large hands taking off Gon’s tank top before running up and down Gon’s back and sides. He started kissing the boy's skin, starting at his shoulder and working up to his sensitive ears, giving the other side the same treatment until Gon was panting softly, his hands pawing at his shoulders and arms. 

Hisoka took his time, knowing tonight was the last night they had together for an unknowable amount of time. He didn't focus on that, only on enjoying his little lover for as long as he could, giving the boy as much pleasure to remember when they were parted. 

He took the boy and kissed his lips deeply, imprinting the way Gon tasted in his mind. He would miss him more than he wanted to admit to himself, having grown attached to the boy in this small amount of time they shared at the Arena. He knew the boy felt the same, could feel an occasional tear wetting his cheek and small shudders passing through Gon. 

“You can play with Killua as much as you want,” Hisoka murmured into the boy’s chest, moving to roll one of his perky nipples with his tongue. His cat eyes watched Gon flush and he smirked. “Just as long as you share with me later.”

Gon nodded, biting his lip and smothering a moan. He was brought back to the memory of the three of them in this same bed, shaking at the thought of a next time. He didn’t wish Killua was with them now, no, this was only for them. But they had all the time in the future to be joined all together again and he was excited for that. 

Hisoka reached down and pressed his cock against Gon’s hole, his cum from earlier making him nice and slick inside. He slid in inch by inch, when he was halfway in, pulling out and doing the same thing, giving the boy ample time to memorize the way he felt stretching him open. Gon’s moans and gasps were music to his ears, he loved how wrecked the boy became when he fucked him slow and deep, a different kind of whine building up in the boy’s throat.

When he was completely sheathed in Gon, he rocked into him at a steady pace, not the first time he took the boy like this, but now it meant something more.

Gon began meeting his thrusts, his hands using Hisoka’s chest as leverage and going at Hisoka’s pace. It felt incredible, every inch slowly penetrating deep and Gon could feel Hisoka’s cock in a way he never had before. He wiggled his hips down, moaning high and needy. Hisoka pressed up hard, his hands holding Gon’s hips down but not stopping the boy from grinding into his cock, his tight insides squeezing and fluttering around the head of his cock perfectly. 

"Gon! Baby, you feel amazing like this!" Hisoka gasped, rolling his hips to match Gon’s movements, digging deep into Gon. Precum and cum made a mess dripping down his cock and pushed out Gon’s sloppy hole. 

He couldn’t stop himself from thrusting hard into Gon, watching his boy bounce on his cock. Such a beautiful sight. It was obscenely erotic, his small body in comparison to Hisoka’s length stretching him open. Gon held onto him tight but otherwise let Hisoka take control, his mind blanking at the pleasure. Gon wanted every touch to be whittled into his memory, letting everything go except for Hisoka. 

Hisoka pressed kisses against Gon’s ear, purring sweet words into him. “...you’re beautiful, Gon. Can you even see how much you amaze me? Fuck...you’re mine, ever since I saw you, I knew I would take you all for myself...”

Gon flushed, his cock twitching before spurting ropes of cum across Hisoka’s clenched abs. "HISOKA!" He cried out, hips wildly rocking, riding the man's length even as he came for the second time. 

Hisoka fucked the boy through his orgasm. "Yes, bunny, keep cumming. Don't hold anything back." He rolled the boy onto his back, lifting his legs up and resting them against his chest to plunge deep into his pet. "I'm not letting you get any rest tonight, love."

Gon couldn't think. Hisoka’s weight continuously rocked against him, his dick slamming into him. Gon was crying from the pleasure, overwhelmed by it but not wanting it to go away. "Please, daddy, don't stop!" 

Hisoka moaned at that, going harder, his cock making Gon’s stomach bulge. He was going to break his boy tonight, he could feel how hard he was fucking the boy, knowing the little hole could barely take it like this. He wouldn't stop, not until they were both ruined. 

His control was completely gone, his nails raking into the boy and his teeth claiming him. Gon couldn’t resist even when the man covered his neck in visible marks. He didn't want to resist, holding Hisoka against him and begging for more. 

Hisoka couldn’t remember a time he was this gone in pleasure. Not even Illumi had brought this out of him. No...it was solely for Gon. And like that he was cumming, jerking harshly into the boy and spilling hot cum into him. 

Gon felt the man's cock twitching inside of him, fucking cum into him deep and he sobbed as he was forced into release again, screaming Hisoka’s name. He sounded like he was being murdered, so broken and pathetic. 

Time passed by with them breathing, still joined together. Gon held onto this feeling, not knowing what part was him or Hisoka, of not minding which was which. He fought his urge to curl up in Hisoka’s body and fall asleep, dreading waking up. He wanted to savor every moment. 

Like some of the other times, Hisoka stayed inside of him, being careful when he rolled over with Gon’s body on top of his. He stroked the boy’s back, or carded through his hair with his nails, giving his little treasure all the attention he craved. 

Gon was happy enough, he was smiling. There wasn’t much he could dwell on when he was like this and simply enjoyed being in Hisoka’s company. Even though past experiences told him otherwise, he felt strangely safe entwined with Hisoka. He might not technically be safe from the man, but he was safe from anyone else as long as Hisoka had him. Because he knew if he was strong enough to face the grim reaper of the arena in the face to face and alone in his bedroom, he could face anything ahead of him. 

“Thank you, Hisoka…”

“Hm?” The man wasn’t egotistical enough to think the boy was thanking him for the sex, so he lifted Gon’s face up, peering down at his blushing expression. “What for?”

The boy smiled shyly, staring at a freckle on Hisoka’s neck. “You taught me a lot...more than anyone else I think…about what it means to be a hunter and about people.” He met Hisoka’s golden eyes, not needing to retain those to memory, he saw them in almost every dream he had at night. He rested his head into Hisoka’s palm. “You made me stronger, too.”

The man took that in with an easy smile, his eyes closing. “The best encounters are ones where both parties benefit.” But inside he was shaking, Gon’s words rattling something loose that was submerged deep. Out of all the outcomes Hisoka’s affection could have led to, this was not the one Hisoka thought it would end at. He imagined he would leave an incomprehensible scar on the boy, instead he directly developed the boy’s skillset, even giving him leverage against Hisoka. 

That power the boy had over him, whether he chose to use it to his advantage or not, it was unmistakably there. Hisoka couldn’t deny the part of him that felt nothing but completion next to the young hunter.

By the looks of it, they came out equally scathed. 

Gon smirked, the magician’s casual words not deceiving him, not when he could hear how hard the man’s heart was beating. “If you say so.”

Hisoka pulled the boy closer to him, peppering his face with kisses. “You think you know everything now. How insufferable.”

Gon giggled, trying to catch Hisoka’s flighty lips. “Maybe you should think about that next time you try to hide from me. It goes both ways, you know.” He met Hisoka’s eyes and smiled. “You can’t hide from me Hisoka. You said it yourself, we’re connected. It’s a promise.”

Hisoka smiled softly. “Yes...it’s a promise.”

XxX

Gon knew he was awake long before he accepted it, choosing to remain blissful in the endless warmth that Hisoka gave off. They were wrapped around each other as they had fallen asleep, tired from their goodbye that they both slept like the dead. In the warm quiet, he could pretend that he was a physical part of Hisoka, sapping his warmth up like that. He listened to the steady pounding of Hisoka’s heartbeat, to his breathing as it tickled his ear, to the soft sound their skin made touching each other. He breathed in Hisoka’s scent until he was light headed, candies and hot blood, musky and steel. He brushed through Hisoka’s hair, wavy and thick and messy from Gon tugging on it all night. 

He pretended not to know Hisoka was awake, feinting sleep. It was easier that way. Gon already said goodbye. 

Eventually, he untangled himself from Hisoka. It was brightening up outside and he knew Killua would be waiting. 

He laid on Hisoka’s chest for the last time in a long time, he imagined, lifting his head up to lightly kiss Hisoka’s soft lips. It had a bittersweet taste. 

Gon got dressed and left before the sun was fully up, shutting the door behind him without a look back. He reminded himself of Hisoka’s promise, they would find each other when they needed to, and he pushed forward. 

He was surprised to find Killua leaning against the wall outside of the elevator, his bag slung over his shoulder and Gon’s resting at his feet, packed and ready to go. Their eyes met, the former assassin seeing right through Gon’s brave face. Instead of mentioning it, Killua smiled. 

“Ready to go?”

Gon thought about Hisoka one last time, his smile, his taste, his possession digging deep into his skin. It wasn’t going anywhere. He sighed and nodded, a smile appearing. 

“Yeah… let’s go.”

**Author's Note:**

> welp thats all folks. I will be continuing this but I want to dedicate time to other fics I've been neglecting. 
> 
> Anyway, thanks for joining me on this sin ride to hell, I hope you enjoyed yourselves, Satan is waiting. A special thanks to everyone who reviewed, i literally read every one with tears in my eyes. And thank you for the incoming responses, I will be happily waiting to read them. 
> 
> Bet when you started this series you didn't think it would end with them falling in love eh c;
> 
> see ya soon <3


End file.
